Ruby Euphonium
by British-Fairies
Summary: After a dreadful day and long marching band practice Levy finds that maybe a chip on your reed isn't so bad after all...


_*click click click click* DUT DUT *click*LIFT STEP!_

Levy _hated_ fundamentals. Like any other marcher she had a usual dislike for them but today the feeling was especially strong. She was sick of their monotony, the headache the metronome was giving her, and all she wanted to do was feel the wind on her face as she did a 4 to 5 Jazz run across the field before going into a small backwards march.

Now the metronome wasn't the only source of her headache, in reality it was only a pinprick in comparison to its true source. Earlier that day she had made the mistake of walking through building B on her way to lunch, and that's where she ran into her ex-boyfriend Jet and his friend Droy who were jerking about as Brass are wont to do. He was an arrogant, selfish jerk, which is the reason she broke up with him in the first place, and today he was no different. She had been texting Lucy before Jet _accidentally _bumped into her, causing her to spill coffee on her shirt and dropping her phone which, of course, cracked. Jet tried cajole her with, "sorry babe"s and, "Lemme change that shirt for you" which only angered her more as she barreled through the rest of the building, steam coming out her ears.

"NEW PART 3 DRILL" Lucy, the saxophone section leader and Levy's best friend, called after fundamentals were over. Levy took her coordinate page, then after looking over it, sighed. No more Jazz running across the field. Despite that disappointment the drill looked completely new and she only stayed in the same place twice. Hopefully she'd be kept busy enough to keep her mind off Jet.

After several hours they were fine tuning a curved set which was also the last set of the page and Levy was beginning to enjoy the new drill even though there was no jazz running involved. Finally, after going around to the rest of the saxophones in the curve, one of the field directors, Metallicana, asked, "What are your coordinates?" "3 steps inside the 45."

"How many steps back?"

"4 behind the back hash."

"You're right on the dot, good job." He replied coldly before he moved onto the next player.

"Success!" Levy whispered.

"Is it really that exciting?" the dark haired euphonium player next to her asked with obvious disdain. She was taken aback; she didn't think she had been that loud. "There's nothing wrong with being glad I did well. He almost always has to adjust me." She was not in the mood for someone to be cocky with her right now. "Hmph." He grunted, and Levy was pretty sure she heard him grumble something about freshmen. She was a senior.

"He called me a freshman and then just kept grumbling! I bet he's not even a junior, he's probably just a super cocky sophomore." They had just been given a five minute water break giving Levy a chance to vent her annoyance to Lucy.

"Well what did he look like, maybe I know him." Lucy asked with seemingly only mild interest. "Long dark hair, tan skin, red eyes, lots of small piercings," Levy replied. _Why anyone would want that many piercings I'll never know._ "Pretty muscular?" "Yup." "Oh, he's a senior. I don't know his name but Natsu hangs out with him occasionally so I know he graduates this year." _Great, so it's my height again. _She'd stopped caring when comments were made about her height because she knew it was never going to change, but today she was just not up for handling it.

"Alright set up at page 63 will run through til' the most recent set!"Igneel, the head band director yelled. _Fantastic, _right back to the set where she had to stand next to that insufferable ruby-eyed brass.

"LIFT STEP" This was the eighth time they had run the specific two sets that ended her next to the brass. Her spine was hurting from twisting so much and the black-haired euphonium kept glaring at her before every reset. _He was the one who made the mistake that time and almost hit me; I should be the one glaring at him! _She thought as she adjusted into her spot.

"We'll do a run through of what we've done today and then we'll go home folks." Igneel called from his tower above the field. They all ran back to their spots and Levy couldn't be happier, she was finally getting to go home to sleep off the day's events.

"6-7-8-hold-2-3…."_ He better not run into me again or I will run him over._ Levy thought as she prepped for the backwards march to the finishing set.

_SLAM_

Sure enough he had crashed into her, except this time he had enough momentum to send her tiny figure flying back onto the turf, chipping her sax's reed. "You okay shrimp?" The euphonium asked with a concern in his eyes Levy never thought possible for someone who only ever glared. "I'm fine but you chipped my reed." _And I don't appreciate the tiny fish comment. _The euphonium winced apologetically as he gave her a hand to get up. "Sorry about that…name's Gajeel" He said, holding his instrument coolly as if nothing had ever happened. "Levy." she replied trying to match the cool composure he had.

After a moment of silence between the two Igneel called, "Pull it in on the 50 yard line!"

On the walk over Gajeel turned to her and said, "I really am sorry about the reed though." Levy just smiled, "Its fine, it'll still play for a while and were not at contest." Gajeel gave a slight grin as he turned towards the directors and Levy was sure she saw a small blush the color of his eyes creep across his face. This just might become her favorite part of the show.


End file.
